Bittersweet Reunion
by japanfanatic
Summary: Akito comes back to Japan, permanently. The couple are still head over heels in love with each other, but what happens when a girl from the States(not that big of a charac. more metaphorical...)comes looking for our dear Hayama...? (finished story!)
1. Reunion

disclaimer: i do not own kodocha.... blah, blah

jfan: but i do own akito.... (sly thoughts)

akito: no, u don't. miho does

jfan: shut up!

akito: make me!

jfan: fine....!

[come back here u!] [what..? i still like you.....] [you're gonna pay for that comment, akito... you.. you, what?!!! (i halt, still holding akito's collar)] [i, um still like you... blush] [oh akito.... (hug)] {AAARGH GET OFF OF ME!!! I LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND!!!! AND NOW I TAKE IT BACK, YOU CLINGY...... uh oh.....] [....sniff......you don't like me at all!!!!!!] [no, wait...] [leave me alone so i can introduce the chappie... well sniff here's the first chappie....] [i'm sorry...] [...snifff.... .... sob.....]  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about 2 years after Akito's departure to the states. Of course, both miss each other like crazy....

Sana's eyes open, only to see a gloomy, rainy day outside. She groggily, gets up to the window. She sees little children playing in the park... 'How innocent, those children....' 'They don't need to bother thmeselves with hight school, or boys... they just know that their parents love them, no matter what....' 'They're really lucky.... to have that....'. She continues her gaze on the toddlers, then shakes her head. 'WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!!! I'M just as lucky!!! Mom and Rei love me to bits, and Akito's coming home today...!' Her eyes transition from a stared state, to a shocked one.

Misako Kurata and Rei were sipping tea in the living room.

"Sana doesn't seem the same anymore does she...?" Rei said, slightly dismayed.

"AKITO'S COMING HOME TODAAAAY!!!!!!"

"I think she's just fine...." Misako said, chuckling at Rei's spilled tea and bulging eyes.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Akito's eyes skimmed over the crowd to find the one smiling face he craved, the one smiling face that could change his mood..... 'Ah, there it is..', Akito thought, spotting Sana's face through the sea of people.

"AKITOOO!!!!"

Akito dodged the pair of arms that soared in his direction, and crept up behind their owner instead.

"Unbelievable, _they_ (you know what he's referring to, right?) actually grew....", he smirked, cheetah ears and tail blatantly visible.

The remark was followed by the pair running around the airport, screaming and laughing. (well, it was sort of chuckling and smirking, what akito did)  
--------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're officially moving back today? NO going back to L.A?" Sana asked, looking up to his eyes.

Akito's eyes softened a bit (and i mean just a bit). Sana's eyes widened as he held her by the head and pulled her in. "No, Sana... I won't leave you again." There was no more talking after that, for... there was no need for the use of words, then. Yes, the couple walked through the park, enjoying this rare moment of being alone.

The couple headed to Akito's house, where the Hayama family would be residing again. As soon as the two walked through the door, a big shadow hovered over them, causing sweatdrops to form on the duo's heads.

"AND WHERE _EXACTLY_ HAVE YOU BEEN, AKITO?" Mr. Hayama interoggated.

Sana was quite confused, but Akito knew his father's reason for being worried.....

--flashback--

Akito was trying to get through the airplane, as everyone of its occupants were also getting out of their seats and retrieving their bags.

"Akito, why are you being so rushed for...? So you can sleep with Sana...? he, he." (of course his father was joking)

"Maybe..." smirked Akito, a mischievous gleam in his eye, as he miraculously squeezed past the crowd.

"AKITO... COME BACK HERE...!"

"Oh, leave him alone dad..." said an amused Natsumi.

".... I still don't trust that son of mine...."

--end of flashback--

"Mr. Hayama... we didn't _do_ anything.... we just did some catching up in the park.... that's all.." Sana assured the father, waving her hands.

"REALLY....?" replied the father, now strangling the young cheetah.

"Yes....!"

Despite Sana's efforts, Mr. Hayama still continued strangling Akito, but a little more lightly. The thing that broke Mr. Hayama's "fury" was the sound of the doorbell. Akito, a _little_ short of breath, was forced to open the door.

"Hello...?"

"Akito!!!! I, I know it's silly... but I wanted to try to convince you one more time... before school in the states started again... so I got on a plane and followed you, and..."

"Kato....?"

The girl smiled and nodded, and continued to explain her unexpected prescence. Leaving Sana standing alone, and bewildered.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: laugh stop, akito!!!!

akito: but, i haven't finished apologizing.... (...caress... .... kiss...)

jfan: but, you like sana!!!!! (hoping, he'll say: "i only love you...." or "but then i found you....")

akito: o yeah....

jfan: (....sniff.... ...cry....) (I'm obviously disappointed) well,peoples, that was the chappie... sorry it was so short.... and for the wierd cliffhanger... and for it being full of _me_ and akito, instead of sana and akito....

akito please don't cry... (can't really take tears...)

jfan but you love someone else... (....sniff....)


	2. Thoughts of betrayal, love and confusion

disclaimer: i don't own kodocha, blabbity blabbity blah....

a/n: i'm sorry my first chappie was so full of mistakes.... none of the signs showed up on the upload, and i forgot to fix them, but

it'll take 24 hrs. for it to be visible, so... bear with me!!! (oh, and thank you for that one person that reviewed so far (u know

who you are...), it really inspired me to update faster...!

akito: _i_ can barely stand you... how can they....?

jfan: _what_ did you say?!!!

[come back here, you perverted punk!] [better than a hard-to-like flatsy!!!] [what?!!! they aren't that small!!!! Take that back!!!][Make me!!!!] [Urg....! Hayama Akito, you are so dead!!!! .... .... um... please enjoy the 2nd chappie...!]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana plopped onto her big bed. '_Things didn't go as I expected...', _she thought disappointedly. '_I thought we were gonnna catch up a bit more, especially since I missed him like crazy while he was gone..._' Her eyes glazed up to the ceiling, still in deep thought. '_But then KATO came along...'_

--flashback--

"Kato....?"

The girl smiled and nodded, and continued to explain her unexpected prescence. Leaving Sana standing alone, and bewildered.

"As I was saying, I, I wanted to convince you to go back to the States and stay with _me_....", the girl fumbled on. She looked up to Akito's eyes, only to see confusion in them. "Um, what I mean to say is... um... I.. love.. you...", the blushing girl said, staring at the ground.

Akito's confusion quickly became surprise at the timid girl's words. He was in a trance about Japan, the States, _Kato_... not even _thinking _about Sana, until...

"Um, Akito...? Who's this...? A friend of yours...?", Sana said, trying to conceal her sad feelings in a big "Sana" smile. Of course, knowing Sana, she wasn't sad that Kato had expressed her true feeling to Akito... I mean she felt that everyone was entitled to feeling anyway they want...(except for maybe being suicidal... that IS how she and Akito hooked up, right?). What disappointed her, was the state of non-reply he was in, or the trance he was in. She was expecting Akito to turn her down, thinking that SHE, Sana, was the only girl he would ever love...

Both Akito's and Kato's eyes averted towards the cheefully smiling girl.

'_Oh, no... Sana... I didn't mean to hurt you....'_ Akito thought, seeing through her fake "happy" state.

"OH!!! I'm sorry!!! I didn't know that you had a guest over, Akito... (what _is_ she blind?!!!) Who's this..? An old classmate...?" Kato exclaimed, both apologetic and curious.

"Er... yea... this is Sana Kurata... an old classmate...(THE HORROR!!!!)" Akito mumbled, not wanting to cause anymore pain (although I think he hurt Sana more.... ... what do I mean "I think"..?! Of COURSE he hurt Sana!!!)

Sana was in absolute shock. The world had stopped, literally for her. Not only did Akito didn't deny this girl's feelings, he denied HER as his girlfriend, too..! How could he... Then, as she realized the cold truth of it all, the world smacked her hard in the face, resuming life again.

"I, um, I have to.. go home, and um rest... 'cause, I... I have a photo shoot tomorrow.... so... ur... go ahead and catch up with your friend... 'kay Akito? I'll ...um... call you, or something..." Sana said, giving a little queasy grin. She walked out the door as quickly as possibe, not wanting to see the sight of Akito and that girl anymore, and as soon as she wasn't in sight... sprinted towards home.

The whole time she was running, she expected the familiar sound of Akito's footsteps, running after her as he usually did; but all she heard were her own footsteps. Everytime she noticed the absensce of her love's running and huffed breathing, she ran faster and faster, the ground under her feet getting harder and harder... until she reached her mansion-of-a-house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here, she ended up. In her room... the atmosphere full of gloom. Thinking back to the subject again, she thought, '_And he KNEW that I souldn't have a photo shoot the next day... I took the whole MONTH off, just to be with him. ..... or DOES he know...? Does he really know that little about me...?_'

For the first time in years, she had doubted his love for her. She slammed her face against her pillows... hoping it would sustain the hot dears raining down her cheeks, and the dark thoughts pounding in her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana walked through the park the next morning, lightly smiling at the memory of her and Akito yesterday... talking to each other _right_ here.... it seemed then, that nothing could tear them apart..... but then again, what does last forever...? Sana shook her head violently. '_What do you mean, nothing lasts forever?!!! Your love for Akito will always last forever... even if he might forget you....' '.....' 'NO!!! He wouldn't forget ME!!!! What am I talking about...? He just wants to talk with his friend, that's all... ... his friend he just talked to a few hours a go before he got on the plane...' '......'_ Sana decided to put her thoughts aside and enjoy the day.

She lolled(is that even a word...?) through the cement path, observing the surroundings arround her. Children playing, parents reading.... then she spotted a certain bench...

--flashback--

"Oh, my darling Akito! Oh, poor baby, juice came out of your nose. 'tee hee'. Dinner's ready. Go wash your hands."

'_Someone please stop her.'_

"I SAID, GO WASH UP!"

"I don't wanna. (sweatdrop)"

"DO AS I SAY, YOUNG MAN! ..... Don't forget the photo..."

"...."

"Now, sit down right there."

"Okay, okay. (gave up)"

"And behave!"

"Alright."

"Here, lay down on my lap! (pat, pat) (hey, come on!)"

"No way... '_she's a freaky mom..._' "

"LISTEN TO YOUR MASTER, I mean, MOTHER!!!"

"Look at all this ear wax! We'll make you clean! This doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Actually yes...(doesn't care any more)"

...........(there's no mention of the "you must live for me" thing, 'cause she doesn't remember it in book 9, and she wouldn't think of it herself, now would she...?)

"Hayama? You feel really warm.. hmmm...."

"Hayama, you're sick!!!"

"No! I'm fine!!!"

--end flashback--

Just then she heard a pair of footsteps behind her(not too scary, 'cause it's a public park... right?). Curious, she turns around, only to see Akito staring at her... with Kato, right beside him.

"Sana..."

Sana had tried to eliminate, tried to get over the image of Akito and Kato, over and over last night... but now it was standing right before her... she couldn't take it.... So what did she do...? She ran.

Sana kept running and running, Akito right behind her... and Kato a little bit behind. Sana felt, wierdly, lightheaded and tired, but she didn't care... she just wanted to keep running until she feel off the face of the earth. _'Sana!' 'Kurata!'_ The three pairs of pounding footsteps, pounding harder and harder on the ground. She couldn't keep her head, clear... her head throbbed: '_Sana!' _. She heard it again over and over... the pounding drumsticks on the earth-drum... she couldn't ignore the sound... but she kept running and running... ' _-stop-i can't-i need to--'_ she couldn't finish her thoughts... the voices and the feet only got louder and LOUDER until...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: WHAT have you done to Sana?!!!! (smack!!! to the tied-to-the-chair Akito)

akito: YOU made me do this... and besides, if I chose YOU instead of her, would you be just as mad...? (smirking pervertedly)

jfan: no.......... .... ..... HEY!!! (another smack!!!!) How dare you make me say that in public?!!!!

akito: What?! i didn't make you say anything you wouldn't say if we were _alone_....

jfan:hmm..... (he's right.. but i'll just leave it ambiguous, so he won't think he won...)

akito: ....

jfan: some real literary foreshadwing there, huh? Sorry the chappie was a little short, but i gotta do homework, ya know? Well please R&R, it's what keeps me writing... (i really mean it...! Thanks to the one review i got.. I updated the next night!!!! (tonight)


	3. Boring girl and a abrubt hotel visit

disclaimer: I don't own kodocha, u know the drill.....

jfan: see...? I don't make akito say the disclaimer... I say it myself! Don't u just love me more, akito...?

akito: (chuckle) i think that you're pretty stupid...

jfan: WHAT?!!!!

akito: well, you have the chance to use me, and you don't. i say that's pretty stupid.

jfan: fine.... since you're here.... go get me a glass of water.

akito: .... (gets it)

jfan:(surprised he actually did it) now get me ramen, candy, a movie ticket, and....

akito:(karate chop!!!) what the heck, do you think i'm your butler, or somethin'...?!

jfan:AKITO!!! How DARE you hit ME?!!!! (chase) ... ... oh, um here's the 3rd chappie! dedicated to:frogfroggy5 and Inu-Punky-Chic, who reviewed!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito sat at the table in Sana's room, staring at her sleeping state. He had sent Kato back to her hotel, not wanting to bore her. '_Sana... why did you run away...? Was it because of Kato...?_(a/n: DUH!!! Akito, get a clue!!!!)' '....' '_No, it can't be... Kato's really... NICE. Why would Sana be bothered by her...?'_

_'Sana...'_

--flashback--

Just then she heard a pair of footsteps behind her(not too scary, 'cause it's a public park... right?). Curious, she turns around, only to see Akito staring at her... with Kato, right beside him.

"Sana...!"

Sana had tried to eliminate, tried to get over the image of Akito and Kato, over and over last night... but now it was standing right before her... she couldn't take it.... So what did she do...? She ran.

Sana kept running and running, Akito right behind her... and Kato a little bit behind. Sana felt, wierdly, lightheaded and tired, but she didn't care... she just wanted to keep running until she feel off the face of the earth. _'Sana!' 'Kurata!'_ The three pairs of pounding footsteps, pounding harder and harder on the ground. She couldn't keep her head, clear... her head throbbed: '_Sana!' _. She heard it again over and over... the pounding drumsticks on the earth-drum... she couldn't ignore the sound... but she kept running and running... ' _-stop-i can't-i need to--'_ she couldn't finish her thoughts... the voices and the feet only got louder and LOUDER until... the sounds stopped, following by a darkness that engulfed her.

"SANA!!!!!" exclaimed Akito, watching the girl fall. He bent beside the female figure, putting his hand on her head.

"Ohmigod, Kurata?!!! Akito, what should we do..?(_we...?_ what do you mean _we_, sister...?)"Kato questioned, just catching up.(she's not as fast as Akito, or Sana)

"Um.. Kato, I think you should go back to your hotel... I'm gonna take Sana to her house, then stay there until she wakes up... it'll be sorta boring for you."

"Uh.. sure! I'll just.. well.. I'll just go back to the hotel (doesn't really care about Sana anyway, right..?). C ya later, Aki! (she calls him _Aki_ now...?)" replies Kato, walkig off in the opposite direction.

Akito picks Sana up, carrying her all the way back to her house.

--end flashback--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Sana's memories/dream--

_"I've always loved you!!! You just.. never figured it out..."_

_"Fuka's a really nice girl. I still like her, as a friend... Just not in that way... I just couldn't..." "For me.. there's only you."_

_"Don't you see? I'm going to be just as sad and lonely as you!" "In fact... I'm going to be even lonelier.." "When we're apart... I'm the one who can't handle it!" "The last time we were apart... I was so lonely! I didn't think I would make it!" "This time... I thought I would have the confidence... to get through it.. because I had you..." "That's what... I thought..." "So how... can you think I won't miss you?!" "I need to see your smile!" "Smile!" "Smile and tell me... it will be okay..."_

_"Unbelievable.. THEY actually grew..."_

_"No, Sana... I won't leave you again...."_

_"Kato...?"_

_"Er... yea... this is Sana Kurata... an old classmate..."_

_"Sana...!"_

--end of dream--

'_AKITO!!!!'_ (a/n: i didn't make her scream it, or else akito would hear, then he would tear things up with Kato, leaving the story a little too short. hope you understand!!!). Sana sprang up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. Her eyes swam around the room, until they rested on Akito's image.

Akito's head sprang up, hearing movements in the bed.

Sana and Akito's eyes met, one of full of solemn, the other full of relief.

"Sana!!! Are you alright?!! You just collapsed, and..." Akito exclaimed, his hand moving toward the somewhat distressed girl.

"Yeah, fine... I guess the, uh, _photo shoot_, took a lot of my energy, so..." Sana replied, a little cooly... turning away form the advancing hand.

Akito was sort of taken aback by Sana's cold gesture. He quickly retracted his hand and sank back back into his seat. '_She hasn't been like that since the very beginning, before she helped me...'_

"Er, so what happened with Kato...? Where is she..?" asked Sana, trying break the silence.

"Back at her hotel. I didn't want to keep her around, if she didn't really know you... since that would make her sort of disinterested." Akito played cooly.

"Oh, so now I'm boring, am I?!!!" Heated anger rose to Sana's face.

"When did I ever say that?!!!"

"Just now!!! that would make her bisinternested, blah blah!"

"That's disinterested, it seems you can never say ANYTHING right, MORON!!!"

"Well, guess who LOVES a moron?!!!"

"WHO EVER SAID I LOVED YOU?!!! ah...(realized what he just said)"

"You...! You... how could you... I don't believe you... (tears come to her eyes)"

"Sana, I didn't mean to I..."

"(Sana sobs into her pillow)"

The door opens rapidly, and a red, furious Rei comes in.

"Akito, I think you should leave... now!"

"But, Sana..."

"Akito, you're leaving now!!!"

"Sana...! ah...!" Akito sees Sana, still sobbing.

Rei drags Akito out. (short sentence, but that's all the words you need for this sentence.)

"What did you say to Sana?!!!"

"Nothin'..."

"Yeah..? Then why's she crying...?!" "...." "WHERE'D HE GO?!!!"

Akito had made his way out during Rei's inquisition, not knowing where to go. All he knew was that neither Rei or Sana wanted him there. He walked through the crowd, just following where his feet was taking him.

'_Sana... we never had THIS much trouble... did we..?"_

His feet finally stopped in front of a large building. '_Hey... isn't this... KATO'S hotel...?'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akito?!!! What happened to Kurata? How's she doing?"

"What about her..?" Akito replied coldly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan:well there was the 3rd chappie. sry it was so choppy at the end, i felt sorta lazy and puls, after that scene.. what was the need for words..?

akito:you've turned me into a punk delinquent!!!!

jfan: u were that before, akito.

akito: hmm... whatever... '_she's right'_

jfan: please R&R!


	4. A happy journey, and closing faces

disclaimer:i don't own kodocha....

jfan: i don't really have anything to say....

akito: that's hard to believe...

jfan: i'm not gonna even hit you for that.

akito: (surprised) what's wrong

jfan: bored.... but o well... here's the fourth chappie!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--flashback--

"Akito?!!! What happened to Kurata? How's she doing?"

"What about her..?" Akito replied coldly.

--end of flashback--

Akito laid down on the large hotel bed, hand behind his head. He didn't want to think about anything... specifically, about _Sana_. The only thing that lingered on his mind, voluntarily, was that why he had come to Kato's room instead of his own house. What was even wierder, was that he felt _more comfortable_ here than he would ever feel at home... but the bigger dilemna was: did he feel more comfortable than his visits at Sana's house...?

"Akito..."

"huh...?" Akito turned, to see Kato's eyes looking into his eyes... Kato's _beautiful_ eyes...

Akito lay there, staring, as Kato advanced on him..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sana! Watcha doin' here...? I thought ya'd be with Akito this whole month... even cancelled ya work... didn't ya...? (see...? even she knows.)" asked Fuka.

"Umm... well, we just sorta...."

"WHAAT?!!! You two got in a fight?!!!"

"Well... yeah. I mean, I thought that we'd do a lot of catching up without any interruptions of anything... but then his friend, Kato, from L.A. comes along, and.. he treats me as...."

"...as a friend, not a girlfriend... right?"

"Exactly... but he actually _denies_ me being his girlfriend..."

"Reaally?!!!! I never thought Aki would do that...."

"So, that's why I came here to hang with you... to try to... _forget_ this thing with Akito for a while..."

"... (oops, all I did was pry into her problems...)"

"..."

"Well, girl, you've come ta the right place... 'cause we're gonna have fun all day!!"

"(suddenly inspired by fuka) .... YEAAAH!!!"

"LET'S GO!!!"

"Yeah!!! .... uh... go where... fuka...?"

"I...!!! dunno...."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akito... I... umm.. you know I've always liked you... (YEAH!!! you've already told us...!)"

"er... "

"I... (leans closer to his face)"

Akito, stares at the advancing face...wondering why he wasn't moving.

"AKI!!! Ur.. and Kato... We're comin' in!!!"

The door burst open, revealing two blonde and black-haired female figures.

"Akito... I, uh wanted to talk to you... so.. ah..!"

Sana's eyes fixed on the two people, and their faces, closer than they should be to have a friendly conversation. She had gained up enough courage to march over here, to try to work through this with him... but this... this was just too much. It was that split second, that one moment, that broke her heart in two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: well, that was the fourth chappie. sry it was so choppy and short, but i was tired today... my math teacher gave us more homework than usual.

akito: well at least you tried... unlike some stupid people in the world.. like that naozumi guy

jfan: (whack!) don't talk that way about naozumi!

akito: u ... like him...?

jfan: no... akito... don't get the wrong idea... you're the only one in my eyes now...

akito: hmm.... prove it

jfan: ur... well again that was the fourth chappie. R&R, please!!!

akito: you're not getting away that quickly

jfan: ah....


	5. A second faint, and eyes full of tears

disclaimer: i don't own kodocha.

jfan:hi, this is jfan. still soo tired and bored

akito: are you ok...?

jfan: i dunno, i feel sorta depressed

akito:o

jfan: yea...

akito:...

jfan: well, here's the fifth chappie

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana couldn't believe it... she had thought that she could work things out with Akito, knowing that Kato and him were just friends, despite Kato's intentions and feelings for him. But now... they were in a romantic situation... and Akito didn't seem to object.... On top of it all, she felt so weak... fainting for the second time. But, after an experience like that... could you blame her...?

"Akito, how could ya do such a thing?! Sana really cares for you!!! She even took the whole month from work jus' to be with you!"

"Really...?"

"Yeah, Aki! I'm surprised ya didn't know yourself... you know Sana bettr'n anybody."

"....."

'_I'm so depressed... I've never been more dismayed than this.... even when Akito said he was going to L.A. .... I never was THIS sad.... or felt this bad... but I think that I don't have doll's syndrome.... that... wouldn't be fair to my mom, Rei, my friends, or.... AKITO. I should call Fuka, so she can check if I do have doll's syndrome...'_

Sana roused from her sleep, blinking her eyes a few times. She scanned the room, seeing that Fuka and Akito were whispering, well bickering to be exact. The two continued arguing for a while, when _Fuka_(not Akito) noticed Sana was up.

"Hey, Sana!!!! Why didn't u tell us you were up? We were worried sick!"

Sana flashed her best smile. "Ur... Fuka... am I smiling...? Tell me the truth."

"Ah course ya are!!! Whatta ya crazy?!!!"

Akito looked at Sana, knowing what she meant when she showed Fuka her bright smile. '_She doesn't have doll syndrome... thank goodness...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito walked through the park, wanting to have some time to himself to think. '_Do I love Kato, or Sana...? Of course Sana!!! Kato was just one of my best friends... like Aya, or Fuka. .... Then, why did I find myself under her spell....?' _He knew, absolutely knew that he loved Sana... but why was Kato on his mind... and why did her prescence change him into something's he's not... someone Sana doesn't know...? '_Sana... I-I miss being YOUR boyfriend, YOUR best friend. Why can't I just go back to being that way...?'_ It really perplexed him. He kept walking blindly, still in thought. Nothing broke his trance until...

"Aki...!!!! Is that you...?"

Akito turned around, only to see Kato waving. '_Oh, no...'_

"Aki!!! How's Kurata...?"

"She's not doing so well. I think I really.... well I think I shocked her." ' _Why can't I just say: I think I really hurt her, my girlfriend, for being so close to you?'_

"Oh, Aki... I'm so..."

"Um... call me Akito."

"Huh...? You didn't mind me calling you that a few days ago..."

"Oh, it just makes me uncomfortable. Only Fuka's allowed to call me that 'cause she has an Osaka accent. (and he called her Buka in kindergarten, so it's okay)"

"Oh, I see..."

"....."

"Wanna come back to my hotel with me...? It's getting pretty dark."

"Uh... '_no, I shouldn't. I might just get stuck in the same situation again. I think I have to break things up with her. I hate being this weak. Against someone other than Sana, of course. she can control me no matter what. Sana...'_ uh.... sure. '_have I NO discipline...?! What happened to all my karate training?!'_"

"Great!!! Come on!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito sat, distanced, at the table while Kato lay on the bed. Her dress had a cut all the way up to her upper thigh, and Akito couldn't help but think she was sorta sexy. Her medium-long auburn hair draping over her shoulders. '_no, bad thoughts. just imagine if Sana was here, as her regular self, she would hit me with that mallet. he, i always hated that... but now i miss it.. it's really amusing...'_

"Akito... (giggle) I don't have cooties, or anything. Come sit on the bed with me."

"Ur... okay..."

Akito climbed on the bed, still not knowing why she had him under her every whim. He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, in deep thoughts about Sana.

"You know... you're really... foxy when you're concentrated. I-it just makes you harder to resist you...." She leaned in her face, her eyes in a seductive stare.

Akito's eyes, saw through that stare... seeing... _emptiness_. He turned away, and sat up. "I think I should go home now. I-I'll call you tomorrow. My dad'll think I'm off at a strip club or something." And with that statement, he left with his hands in his pockets, leaving the girl bewildered on the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayama fell into a deep sleep back at the Hayama house. He had dreams about Sana, all the ways she helped him, all the ways she hurt him... how they got through everything together. But one dream held him captive.

--Akito's dream--

"Akito! I took the whole month from work, so we have a lot of time to ourselves!"

"Hmm... what should we _do_ in those times to ourselves." he stared at her, a gleam shone in his eyes.

"Akito!!!! Don't joke that way!!!"

"Why not...?" Akito chased her wiggling his fingers.

"AAAAAH!!!! (giggle)" Sana ran, but not fast enough.

"Gotcha!!!" he caught the girl by her stomach and placed his chin on her shoulder, his face against hers. "I won't ever leave you, Sana. You will be the only one for me..."

"Is that you Akito?!!!" A girl with auburn hair ran up and hugged him.

"I've always loved you, Akito"

"Come with me, Akito!"

"Let's go to the park, Akito."

"Remember in L.A., when...."

"It's getting dark... come to my hotel room..."

"...that makes it harder for me to resist you...." Their faces got closer and closer, until their lips met.

"Akito... I miss you... I thought you'd never leave me." Sana's familiar voice trailed, as she fell into darkness.

"SANA!!!!!"

"It's too late, Akito... Kurata's gone. But.. _I'll_ always be here for you..."

"NO!!!! SANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--end of dream--

Akito sprang up from his bed, his hear damp.... and his eyes filled with tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: so there was some tragedy there on Akito's side. guess kato's a real...

akito: you've turned me into a sensitive wuss....

jfan:well.... if you want me to cause Sana all this heartbreak, and emotionally kill her... then i'll do it

akito: NOO!!! I mean, no. don't do that...

jfan: i knew you'd understand... (grin)

akito:.... (blush)


	6. Making up, and going out

discliamer: i don't own kodocha, u know the drill...

jfan: so, i guess the last chappie proved akito wasn't such a jerk as we thought.

akito: i don't believe you made me into such a sensitive weakling....

jfan: you were always that way... sorta.. in your mind...

akito: .....

jfan: well, here's the 6th chapie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sana...." Akito gasped heavily, slowly calming down after his nightmare. He wiped away his tears hastily, not wanting to have his dad or Natsumi seeing him this way. His feet hit the carpet as he walked across his room, wanting to wash his face. The sound of the faucet turning and water splashing filled in the silence of the morning.

'_That's it... I have to talk to Sana today. I can't risk, I won't risk her getting hurt'_ Akito wiped off his face and slipped on new cargo pants and a t-shirt.

"Good morning, Akito..." His father looked up from the morning paper to look at his son. "Haven't seen you around much lately."

"Whatever." Akito walked out the door, determined to go to Sana's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sana, ya know, i think that Akito was framed..." Fuka suggested, not wanting to see Sana in her depressed state.

"Exactly...how... Fuka...?"

"Um..... I dunno yet... but I'm workin' on it!"

Sana lay in bed, staring at her black-haired friend. '_I wish Akito would at least come and talk to me... I-I guess I wouldn't mind being his friend.... at least I'd be around him... be someone he cared about... even if it's just as a FRIEND.'_

"Nah, Akito... I don't think it's a good idea to see Sana now... she's not the same no more, not the cheerful person she is..."

"AKITOO?!!!"

"Sana...?" Akito looked inside the room, staring at the girl in bed.

"Akito.... urm... you can come in if you want...."

"'Kay..." Akito walked into the room, grabbing a chair and sitting right beside the bed.

"So, how's things going with.... um... Kato...?"

"Fine... she's a pretty good friend. Maybe not as good as Aya or Fuka, though..."

"Huh...? Oh, so I guess she makes a better... _girlfriend_ than a friend, then..."

"What are you talking about....?"

"Eh?!!!" Sana's head shot straight up.

"She's great... but... (sigh)... **_you're_** the only one for me, Sana."

Sana stared into Akito's somewhat forlorn, loving eyes. Their eyes met, both not knowing why they ever doubted their relationship. Their faces grew closer and closer, until their lips were abbout a centimeter away, when...

"Whatta ya doin' here?!" Fuka screamed.

"I wanted to visit Kurata...." Kato replied, in a smooth, sweet voice.

"Wait a minute... I don't think Sana would like to see ya..."

"What would you know... you Osakan freak?" a definite attitude evident both in her eyes and her voice.

"Wha-? WHY YOU...!"

Kato strode in, her hips swaying and her hand resting on her shoulder purse. She was quite breath-taking, you had to admit. She was wearing a black skirt, a purple-blue sleeveless shirt, and high-heeled, laced black sandals. Her auburn hair was flowing and straight... and to finish her off she had light pink lipstick on her smiling, smooth lips.

"Akito! I didn't know you'd be here.... (she sorta hoped he'd be here... if he wasn't then she'd have a little _talk_ with Kurata.)"

The two had no idea what Kato said to Fuka, but sorta knew that she was coming coming in by Fuka's exclamation.

"Kato, what are you doing here...?"

"I came to visit Kurata, Akito. After all, I am just as a caring person as anybody else."

"Kato...?" Sana was completely dismayed to see Kato... just when Akito and her had made up.

"Kurata! We never really got acquainted did we...? Kato Rogers. I'm not too fond of my father's American last name, but...."

"Urm, Sana Kurata."

Kato grinned, and shook Sana's hand. "Nice to meet you, Sana."

"Uh... same here..."

Kato turned to Akito. "Akito, wanna hang out together...?"

"I dunno... I sorta want to stay here, and make sure Sana's okay."

"Oh, but... summer's almost over, and then I'll have to go back to L.A. Please, Akito....?"

"Um.. uh... sure... but I'm not comfortable about leaving Sana...."

"Who said anything about leaving her behind..? Kurata, do you wanna come along...?"

"Sure!" Sana definitely didn't want Kato and Akito alone together.

"Great! Well, it's all settled! The three of us are gonna go out today!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: well, that's the 6th chappie.... sorry it's sorta short, but I think I was getting writer's block. So, as soon as i have anothr idea, then that will become a longer chapter.

akito: like you could ever think...

jfan: what was that...?

akito: nothing...

jfan: well, please R&R!!! It'll help my temporary writer's block...!


	7. A girl's nature, and a bathroom visit

disclaimer: i don't own kodomo no omocha.....

jfan: hey peoples! I'm up and running again...! .... ... i hope....

akito: you're so dumb, not knowing how u feel, or think

jfan: fine, you're entitled to ur opinion akito

akito: really...?

jfan: but remember i have an opinion too.... and i can write them in my fanfic and embarass you in front of millions of people.....

akito: I'm sorry...!

jfan: ha. i knew you'd come to my ways. but anyways, here's the seventh chappie!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kato turned to Akito. "Akito, wanna hang out together...?"

"I dunno... I sorta want to stay here, and make sure Sana's okay."

"Oh, but... summer's almost over, and then I'll have to go back to L.A. Please, Akito....?"

"Um.. uh... sure... but I'm not comfortable about leaving Sana...."

"Who said anything about leaving her behind..? Kurata, do you wanna come along...?"

"Sure!" Sana definitely didn't want Kato and Akito alone together.

"Great! Well, it's all settled! The three of us are gonna go out today!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana was in her room, deciding what to wear. She decided not to be _too_ dressed up, not wanting Kato to think that she was trying to copy her. In fact, Sana would dress the opposite. _'More is less... or... less is more... or whatever!!!!!'_ (she means "less is better") Sana fitted on a pair of tight jeans, and a tight-fitting t-shirt.

Meanwhile, Kato and Akito were outside in the hall, waiting for Sana.

"What's taking her so long...." Akito mumbled.

"It's a girl's nature, Akito."

"What....?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand...."

_'If someone explained it all to me I would....'_

"I'm ready!!!!" Sana exclaimed, busting the door open.

"Okay!" Kato exclaimed after her.

"So, where are we gonna go...?" Akito joined in, in a monotone voice.

All eyes turned on Kato.

"Um...he.. I don't know..."

There was silence for a few minutes. All ready to go out, but no idea where to go. After contemplating a little more, Kato made up her mind.

"Let's go to the mall! I've never been to a mall in Japan before!"

"Okay!!!"

"Fine....."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kato led the way through the streaming crowd, her eyes playing a happy melody. She was obviously very excited.

"Psst.... Sana." Akito whispered.

"What...?"

"Urm... my... _sister_ takes a long time in the bathroom getting ready before she goes out with boys.... why is that...?" Akito asked, still wanting about "girl's nature".

"Well, it's a girl's nature."

"What....?"

"Well, a girl would want to look really good for a guy she likes... but she wouldn't want to overdo it, so she'd be stuck with a dilemna to dress-up, or to go casual." (See...? Sana explains it!)

"Oh, I see... that's easy to understand...."

"Yup!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Sana and Kato had actually bonded, discussing the clothes on the shelves before them. All three were quite hungry, so Kato and Sana hopped to the food court... as Akito straggled behind, carrying loads of bags full of clothes.

"Let's just eat fast food, so we can continue shopping....'kay..?"

"I agree with Kato!"

"Fine with me...."

All three ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a soda. They sat down at a circular table with a circular bench. (u know wut i'm talking about... right..?) The order of seating went as followed: Kato, space, Sana, space, Akito. That way, both girls would be somewhat next to Akito. The two girls chatted away excitedly, influenced by the atmosphere of the mall. Akito just listened in quitely.

"I need to use the restroom... excuse me guys!" Sana announced, getting up from the table.

The two sat alone at the table for a few minutes, waiting for Sana to come back.

"Um... I need to use the restroom, too..." Kato departed from the table, leaving Akito alone.

Kato entered the restroom, to see Sana at the sink, washing her hands. Kato smiled and walked to the sink adjacent to Sana's. She put her shoulder purse on the rim, and turned the faucet.

"Hello, Sana! I can call you Sana now, right...?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"You know, Sana... I've found that we have a lot in common."

"Huh...? How...?"

"Well, we are both evidently attractive... _'one more than the other.... ugh, that t-shirt...'_, we both obviously are very energetic, love clothes, and..... we both love Akito."

Sana's head turned towards Kato's smiling face.

"Oh, don't take this the wrong way.... I'm just stating the truth. It's evident that you like Akito, and I do, too. It's also evident that Akito can't decide who he likes, either. I don't want us to be rivals, Sana... in fact I like you a lot '_I actually do, if you didn't like Akito, I think we would've been good friends.'_.... so, don't take it personally if I flirt with Akito."

"Yeah, I understand."

"I mean, I was sort of shocked when I found out that there was a girl here waiting for him. I mean, _I_ was his best friend. In America, I was the only one in class that understood him... when he would insult the teacher in Japanese, and say it was a compliment... then the teacher blabbing it all over the place, leaving the Japanese-Americans dumbstruck...."

"He's still a delinquent over there, huh?" Sana replied, trying to act as natural as possible.

"Yeah... I guess he's that way over here too...?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, again... don't take things too personally what I say and do with Akito. Kay?"

"Uh... sure..."

"Well, let's go.. I think Akito's about blown his fuse."

"Yeah, you're right... let's go."

The two dried off their hands, and taking her purse, Kato and Sana departed the bathroom together.

"What took you two so long?!"

"Well, we had to take care of buisness. Right, Sana..?"

"Yeah, Akito! You dummy!" She took out her hammer and bonked Akito on the head.

"Ow.... _'Kato called her SANA. Does that mean... they're getting along...?'_ ... I don't believe I was caought off guard, and hit by this moron..."

"Who's a moron?!"

And the two ran around and around the food court, a hammer in the hand of the one, and a smirk on the face of the other. Kato stared at the two, realizing their strong bond, and realizing that it would definitely be hard to win Akito's feelings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: well, that was the seventh chappie. did it get longer, or shorter...? i dunno... but your reviews definitely helped me during this chappie.

akito: yeah... she need all the help she can get

jfan: yeah! wait, no! how dare you insult me that way?!

akito: (chuckle) idiot...

jfan: come back here akito!!!!

akito: come and get me sweetheart!

kato: really?

jfan: um.. before i go, i'd like to say: please R&R! It helps me update continuously. 'Cause if you don't review... I'll think you've forgotten me, and I won't write anymore.

akito: (stare at Kato)

jfan: come here Kato! I'm gonna murder you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kato:AAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Eyes drawn in, and lurking outside

disclaimer: i don't own kodocha.

jfan:...........

akito: what's wrong?

jfan: i don't think a lot of people reviewed..... except for inu-punky-chic, i think.... I'm not sure, because my brother temporarily cut off my wireless connection.... couldn't

really check my email....

akito: oh.... .... do you want me to make them?

jfan: NO!!! I respect my readers! they were just busy that's all! Plus, i bet a ton of them reviewed, i just didn't get them yet!

akito: okay.....

jfan: well, here's the eight chappie! (don't wry, what was said above about all the reviewing was just there to make the intro a little humorous.... i did get a lot of reviews! .... but

my brother really cut off my connection... so this chappie might be a little delayed...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two dried off their hands, and taking her purse, Kato and Sana departed the bathroom together.

"What took you two so long?!"

"Well, we had to take care of buisness. Right, Sana..?"

"Yeah, Akito! You dummy!" She took out her hammer and bonked Akito on the head.

"Ow.... _'Kato called her SANA. Does that mean... they're getting along...?'_ ... I don't believe I was caought off guard, and hit by this moron..."

"Who's a moron?!"

And the two ran around and around the food court, a hammer in the hand of the one, and a smirk on the face of the other. Kato stared at the two, realizing their strong bond, and knowing that it would definitely be hard to win Akito's feelings.

"(whack, whack, whack, whack, whack!) I'm not a moron!"

"(block, block, ow, block, block) I agree. You're a FLATSY!!!!!"

"WHAAT?!!!!!!! Come here you punk!"

"Hey, that's not nice. (chuckle).... bet the flatsy can't catch the punk!!!!!"

"Urggh!!! You wish!!!!"

"Urm... guys...?"

Both Sana and Akito looked at Kato; Akito's shirt grasped in Sana's free hand, the other holding a plastic mallet.

"Sorry...." Sana and Akito said in unison, shirt and mallet now back in their place.

"It's okay..... let's just continue shopping.... 'kay?!"

"Yeah!!!!! Let's go for it!"

'_Oh, no.... more bags....'_

The two girls led the way, Akito straggling behind with their bags. Sana and Kato bonded again, as they explored the world of clothes and stationary ( i dunno... i personally like stationary a lot. i would buy a whole office depot if i could.....). Akito sat outside the stores, taking almost any oppportunity to rest. Akito would only enter the stationary stores, since it appealed to him a lot more than clothes. So, the hours passed, and Akito's load grew and grew, while the two girls still chatted away. It came to a point where Akito demanded that the girls go home, preventing from purchasing anything else for him to carry. The females walked out from the stationary store(where Akito was too tired to even look at anymore), to go sit next to Akito.

"Can we go now....!"

"Yeah, sure, sure...." the two girls giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kato had gone back to her hotel with her bags, while Sana stayed behind... wanting to talk to her boyfriend (of course she told Kato that Rei would be picking her up... so Kato wouldn't stick around also...)

"This afternoon was fun!" said the girl, sitting next to the fatigued boy on the couch.

"Yeah... for you.... I'm exhausted."

Sana frowned, feeling a little guilty.

Akito looked at Sana's expression and added, "But... it got you smiling and cheerful again, so.... I guess my efforts were worth it...."

Sana smiled her big "Sana" smile, and took a package out from her bag. "Here, Akito. I felt sorry that you couldn't get anything... so I got you something from a stationary store."

Akito's glaze fixed upon Sana, then on the package. He unwrapped the package slowly, and it revealed a thin, beautiful mechanical pencil. It was light metallic blue, its body made of metal, its eraser cap(u know, the thing that you push at the top to make it eject lead...?) shining a silver color, and the grip clear, exposing the blue underneath.

"Thanks, Sana. It's really cool. I like it a lot." Akito thanked in his cool voice, hiding the touched feelings he harbored inside him.

"Reaally?! I'm so happy!" Sana exclaimed, seeing through Akito's disguise.

Akito grinned lightly(not that he was trying to force a grin, he just can't smile that big, so he gives a little sweet grin, like in #10 when he sorta smiles as he leaves for L.A.), and put his arm around the girl. He leaned his face against her head, as the head of blonde hair rested against his shoulder.

"... If only this whole month was like this.... I was hoping that it would...." Sana whispered.

"Yeah.... I know..."

The two stopped talking, and the tall boy looked into the eyes of the beautiful girl. Their eyes drew them in, and as they closed... their lips met. They parted right after it was over, giving the kiss an innocent and sweet demeanor.

"Akito..." Sana said softly, grinning.

"Sana..."

The two leaned in for another kiss, enjoying blissful pleasure. They spent the rest of the time on that couch, kissing over and over again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sayonara, Akito! Sorry I have to go now... but Rei'll get worried."

"Yeah.. sure. No problem."

"I'll call you tonight, and come by tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye!"

Akito closed the door and retreated to his room, waiting for Sana to call. But, what both did not know was that a girl with auburn hair, purple blue shirt and light pink lips was watching through the window, seeing the whole thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: well, there was the chappie. how did you like it akito....? (hee hee)

akito: (blush) urm... well... uh ...

jfan: it seems like akito quite enjoyed making out with sana.

akito: (deep blush) DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!!

jfan: whatever you say..... okay peoples, please R&R. oh... and sorry for the delay... again my bro cut off my connection for a little while, so...


	9. Sushi, and a forced kiss

disclaimer: i don't own kodocha!

jfan: i feel happier today!!!!

akito: good, 'cause i thought that you'd become a sappy moron from now on.

jfan: i'm not even really bothered by that comment

akito: .... no fun....

jfan: 'kay well.... thank you inu-punky-chic for reviewing. OH! and about your question: yes, i do live in the u.s.... that's why i think sana's hair is blonde. .... ... anywayz....

here's the ninth chappie! (aren't i so loyal)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito closed the door and retreated to his room, waiting for Sana to call. But, what both did not know was that a girl with auburn hair, purple blue shirt and light pink lips was watching through the window, seeing the whole thing.

_'What does he see in Sana that he doesn't see in me...? That hair....? No, Akito doesn't care about stuff like that... Is it the gift she gave him...? No.... well... i guess I'll have to do whatever it takes to win Akito's feelings... and convince him to come back to L.A.... for good.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello....?"

"Akito! I told you I'd call!!!!"

"Hey, Sana..."

"So, have you've eaten any sushi yet...?"

"What....? (how random is that question...?)"

"Um... have you eaten any sushi...? Since you love it so much......"

"Um... not yet."

"I thought so.... .... answer the doorbell when it rings."

And, sure enough.... the doorbell did ring.

"Uh... how did you know that Sana...?"

"Just answer the door!!!!!"

"'kay, kay...."

Akito put the phone on hold, and walked through the hallway to the frondtoor. He opened it, only to see a wierd middle-aged man.

"Er, what can I do for you...?"

"Umm... somebody ordered sushi for this house.... so here it is.... all prepaid."

Akito took the package from the man. "Er...thanks. '_Sana.... thanks.... I was actually craving for some....' _"

As the man left he noticed a head of auburn hair around the corner of his house. He went back inside the house, wanting to thank Sana, and tell her who was lurking out the door all this time.

"Hey Sana, thanks for the sushi."

"No problem!"

"Could you hold for a little while longer..? I think I found an eavesdropper outside my house."

"Huh....? ....? Oh....! Yeah, okay.... "

Akito walked through the front door once again, and turned off the porch light.

'_Huh....? It's all dark...! I can't see anything!!!! .... .... Huh....? AAAAAh!!!!'_

Akito lifted the girl up by her arm. "What are you doing lurking around my house?!"

"Um... I can explain..."

"NOT TO MENTION... SNOOPING AROUND IN MINE AND SANA'S PERSONAL AFFAIRS!!!!!!!!"

"Well, you never told me you had feelings for that bit...."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL SANA THAT! I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU EARLIER.... THAT I DENIED IT... BUT I DO LOVE SANA! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"... FINE I'M SORRY! I JUST DON'T SEE WHAT YOU SEE IN THAT SLUT!!!!"

"DON'T YOU CALL SANA THAT!!!!"

"WHY NOT....? IT'S THE TRUTH!!!! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T....?!!"

"SHE HAD KINDNESS!!!! THOUGHTFULLNESS!!! EVEN WHEN SHE THOUGHT THAT WE WERE GOING OUT TOGETHER, SHE STILL WAS PRETTY GRACIOUS TO YOU!!!!! SHE NEVER CALLED YOU NAMES!!!!"

"R-really?"

"Yes. That's why... I love her. She always cares about other people's feelings."

"Hmmm... too bad.... I'LL NEVER BE LIKE THAT!"

Kato took a big rock from the ground and smashed Akito's head, catching him offguard. Akito's mind only flashed Sana's image as pain and unconciousness overwhelmed him.

--Meanwhile on the other side of the phone...--

"Akito...? Hello...? Oh, my god.. Akito?!"

Sana, her overreacting part of her personality taking over, called 911... not overreacting this time. Then rushed to Akito's house to meet the police.

--end of other side of the phone--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh... where am I...?" Akito mumbled, finally coming to. "WHAAT?!!!!!" Akito's hand and feet were bound by rope.

"Like I said Akito.... I'll never be like Sana. I'll always get what I want... no matter how many people's feelings I have to diregard." Kato said in a long, sexy nightgown. She leaned in and kissed him, his bounds leaving Akito helpless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: so there was the evil, desperate side of Kato

akito:i hate you, i hate you, i hate you...! how dare you humiliate me this way?!

jfan: sorry.... it just came to mind. once you start a story... the characters sort of take off by themselves and do their own thing, ya know?

akito: AAAAH GET AWAY FROM ME!!!

jfan: i said i was sorry....!

akito: no... kato's after me!!!!

jfan: oh my gosh! Um please R&R...!!!!!! oh, inu-punky-chic, this chase to murder Kato is dedicated to you!

kato: AAAAAAH!!!! HELP!!! JFAN IS RUNNING AFTER ME WITH A KNIFE!!!!

akito: go jfan! ... i don't believe i just said that...

jfan: FOR YOU... AKITO AND INU-PUNKY-CHIC!!!!!

kato: AAAAAH!!!!!

(LOL!)


	10. The Lamest Ending

disclaimer: i don't own kodocha.

jfan:well, i didn't murder Kato.....

akito: you're dumb.... you should've

jfan:well... i needed her for da story....

akito: o no....

jfan: o yes...! well peoples, if u haven't forgotten about me, here's the tenth chappie!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh... where am I...?" Akito mumbled, finally coming to. "WHAAT?!!!!!" Akito's hand and feet were bound by rope.

"Like I said Akito.... I'll never be like Sana. I'll always get what I want... no matter how many people's feelings I have to diregard." Kato said in a long, sexy nightgown. She leaned in and kissed him, his bounds leaving Akito helpless.

"GET OFF ME!!!!" Akito yelled, taking advantage of the breath of air.

"Oh, a little uncomfy dear...?" Kato advanced, her tongue getting some action this time. (I'm sorry!!!! I tried to make this as not obvious as possible, but its part of da story... it has to be there for the next scene....! Accept my apologies!!!!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana and Rei arrived at Kato's hotel with the police, some policemen still at the Hayama house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Kato screamed, clutching her mouth in pain.

"Serves you right for stickin' your dirty tongue in my mouth!!!!!" Akito shouted, a little blood in his mouth. (those of you who are slow, he bit her tongue.)

"FREEZE! POLICE! WE'RE HERE FOR A MS. ROGERS....?!"

"Huh...?" Akito wondered, his hands and feetstill bound.

"Young man, what happened to the lady....?" The policeman asked Akito, breaking down the door.

"She tried to french-kiss me against my will, so I bit her tongue for self-defense."

"Okay... I, see." the man turned to Kato. "Miss, you have to come with me."

The pliceman fisked away the sobbing girl as Sana came bursting into the room.

"AKITOOO!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT....?!"

"Yeah, urg...., fine...." Akito struggled, his binds being cut loose.

"Akito, I was so worried for you....."

Akito got up and took Sana's head in an embrace. "I know, it won't happen again... I know that she will never come in our way again...."

Sana looked up at Akito. "Really...?"

"Yeah..... I think she's got the feeling of how I would kiss her, and she's had enough."

Akito started chuckling outloud, while Sana stood there, confused once again in her life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jfan: well, there was the last chappie... kinda lame, but it is my first fanfic. i'm already workin' on another one with a way better ending.... so pleaze check in with me!

kato: urm... what'll happen to me...?

jfan: (stab)

kato:AAAAAH!!!!!

jfan: that takes care of that.....

akito: YEAH!!!!! You killed the bi....!

jfan: well, sayonara...! for now! R&R !!!!


End file.
